sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Become Death
"I have faith they'll come through for us." ~Rayleigh to Bellamy about Finn, Raven, and Jasper. Summary When Murphy returns to camp, a mysterious virus suddenly breaks out, forcing many to be quarantined; including Clarke and Rayleigh. In an attempt to delay the approaching army, Jasper pulls off a heroic move. Plot Rayleigh, Clarke, Bellamy, and a group of Delinquents investigate the Exodus dropship crash. Rayleigh looks around the site and discovers that there are no survivors. Raven tells Finn to help her find the black box to explain why the ship crashed. Bellamy warns everyone to keep on the lookout for Grounders in retaliation for the Unity Day bridge battle. Clarke discovers a pink, smelly liquid that Raven tells her to get away from because it is highly explosive hydrazine. She demonstrates by throwing some and creating a small explosion and tells Bellamy to clear the area. When the group returns to camp, they hear that Murphy was found and he's being held in the dropship. Bellamy, Rayleigh, Clarke, and Finn enter the ship. Bellamy orders everyone but Connor and Derek out of the drop ship. Murphy tells them he was running from the Grounders. Bellamy starts to point a gun at him for returning and Finn intervenes, telling Bellamy that Murphy might be able to tell them things about the Grounders. Bellamy tells Finn to get out of his way but Clarke tells him Finn is right. Clarke looks to Rayleigh with pleading eyes, and Rayleigh examines Murphy's wounds. She sees that Murphy's fingernails were torn off and that he was tortured, and gueses he was held someplace dark and damp. Bellamy wants to know what Murphy told the Grounders and Murphy admits, "everything." Rayleigh tells Bellamy to let Murphy get better and then force him to leave again and if he doesn't, then they kill him. Rayleigh grabs her small medical bag in her tent, when she starts feeling dizzy and bloody tears run from her eyes. She leaves her tent in time to see Derek start bleeding from his nose and collapses, Rayleigh orders him to the dropship and runs there herself. It's clearly visible she's fighting the symptoms of some sort of virus. In the drop ship, Murphy is puking up blood. Rayleigh asks him how he escaped and he tells her they forgot to lock his cage so he took off. Rayleigh realizes the Grounders purposefully let him go just as Bellamy enters the drop ship, asking what is happening. Rayleigh tells him it's biological warfare. Clarke points out this is the Grounders retaliation for the bridge incident. Bellamy blames Murphy but Murphy tells them he didn't know. Derek starts seizing before collapsing and dying. Rayleigh orders a quarantine. She asks Connor who else was with them and Connor admits it was Octavia. Bellamy goes to check on Octavia. Rayleigh grabs old rags to use as barriers to avoid any further spread. Clarke tells Rayleigh she shouldn't be in the dropship too because she could get sick. Unbeknownst to Clarke, Rayleigh already is. Bellamy brings Octavia to Rayleigh and she tells Bellamy that she needs to quarantine her. Once Bellamy leaves, Clarke tells Octavia that she needs to talk to Lincoln to get the cure. Scarlet dies from the sickness and Bellamy orders everyone back to work. He checks in with Rayleigh at the drop ship to see if she needs anything and she states some decent medicine would be nice. Bellamy then calls into the drop ship after Octavia and Clarke has to admit that she sent Octavia to Lincoln for a cure. Bellamy storms off and tells a delinquent to get out of his way. The delinquent turns and his eyes are bleeding. Everyone starts to panic as more kids fall sick. Rayleigh fires a gun into the air to get everyone to settle down. One delinquent orders Rayleigh back in the drop ship and Bellamy knocks him in the face before telling Rayleigh that her quarantine isn't working. Clarke suddenly collapses and Finn rushes over to catch her. Octavia arrives just then with the announcement that there is no cure and the Grounders attack at dawn. Octavia then helps Finn get Clarke into the drop ship. Rayleigh asks Raven how many bullets she can make by first light when she suddenly falls back. Bellamy catches her and notices that she doesn't look well. Rayleigh rolls on her hands and knees and starts vomiting a bloody substance before leaning into Bellamy. Bellamy asks her how long she's been sick, to which she replies the whole time. She tries to push through but her body is just too fatigued. Bellamy cradles her against his chest and tells her to rest and let him take care of everyone else. Rayleigh then tells Bellamy to flee camp with anyone healthy enough to go with him. Bellamy carries a sickly Rayleigh into the dropship and lays her on a makeshift bed by a hammock that Clarke is laying in. He takes off the Guard jacket he's wearing and drapes it over Rayleigh's shoulders before placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Rayleigh tells Bellamy he should leave the dropship because only one of them can die from the virus. Bellamy tells Rayleigh she's not allowed to die and whispers that he needs her before kissing her head and leaving the drop ship with Finn. Rayleigh awakes to find Octavia tending to her and Octavia notes that Bellamy wouldn't forgive her if Rayleigh dies. Bellamy is then brought into the drop ship and Octavia rushes to his side. Clarke and Bellamy start gathering the rest of the delinquents inside as Rayleigh wakes up. Bellamy sees her and helps Rayleigh to her feet, explaining they're moving everyone inside in case the bomb plan fails. Rayleigh says she has faith they'll pull it off as her and Bellamy stand outside. An explosion is heard and everyone sees the smoke cloud in the bridge's direction. Bellamy is impressed they did it and Rayleigh quotes Oppenheimer. At night, Bellamy is with Rayleigh in her tent and he tells her to rest because the camp needs her at one hundred percent. The two share a kiss. Rayleigh admits to Bellamy that Murphy was right about the bridge and Bellamy warns her about the so-called "Mountain Men." Rayleigh tells Bellamy that Murphy can stay, but one more screw up and he's out. Bellamy sits by Rayleigh's bedside until she falls asleep. Cast Main * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * Ricky Wittle as Lincoln (mentioned) Guest Starring * Josh Ssettuba as Connor * Wesley MacInnes as Derek * Holland Roden as Scarlet * Genevieve Buechner as Fox Quotes * Bellamy: "You sure you're okay? You don't have to be here." * Rayleigh: "Yes I do. She may still be angry about yesterday, but we're all each other has now." ~Bellamy and Rayleigh talk at the Exodus ship crash site * Rayleigh: "Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, ok?" * Bellamy: "What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?" * Rayleigh: "Then you can kill him." ~Rayleigh to Bellamy about Murphy * Murphy: "They are vicious. Cruel." ~Murphy about the Grounders * Bellamy: "Worry about yourself. You're burning up." * Rayleigh: "You should get out Bellamy. Only one of us can die from this." * Bellamy: "You're not going to die. You're not allowed to die, Rayleigh. We need you...Don't die on me Rayleigh. I need you." ~Bellamy to Rayleigh after the virus takes its toll on her * Clarke: "Why did you ask Bellamy to bring guns and backup? We're supposed to trust each other, no questions." * Rayleigh: "I do trust you. That goes without saying. It's the Grounders I don't trust. I was looking out for you. Keeping my promise to dad and mom." * Clarke: "Don't Ray. Just, don't." ~Rayleigh defends her actions about the bridge Body Count * Derek is killed by the virus * Scarlet is killed by the virus * Unnamed delinquent killed by virus (off sreen) * Unknown number of Grounders killed by the bomb on the bridge detonated by Jasper * Connor is suffocated by Murphy (off screen) Notes and Trivia * The episode title is a reference to a quote from the Bhagavad Gita that J. Robert Oppenheimer repeated after he created the atomic bomb: "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.", which Rayleigh Griffin repeats near the end of the episode. * John Murphy returns to camp. He was last seen in "For Now, We Make The Rules" where he was banished at the end of the episode. Relationships * Raven breaks up with Finn in this episode (off screen) * Octavia hints she knows about Bellamy and Rayleigh's relationship * Bellamy admits to Rayleigh that he needs her to live. Playlist